fantasy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Elves
a lexica entry by Erling Feuergeist Alternate Names: Night People, Sky Elves, Silver Elves Relations: Origins of Dark Elves, Moon Elves, and Star Elves, close relatives of the Sun Elves and therefor Fire Elves and Light Elves' Along with their sibling-species, the Sun Elves, Night Elves have been around for millennia and belong to the ancient Elven species. The highest concentration of Night Elves would be found in their few giant cities, which tendentially formed around structures of knowledge, such as temples, archives or libraries. Night Elves have a passion for the arcane and mystery, which made them many friends; though, some might simply call them dreamers. Especially the youngest of their sub-species, the Moon Elves, are often seen as rather naive. ' General appearance Night Elves are tall in size, but their figure varies. Most are slender and elegant, but there are plenty of Night Elves that do not shy from battle and thus have entire clans and bloodlines that show a more muscular build. Their skin is pale, rarely peachy, and the most common hair colors are ashen blond, dark blond, black and at times a dark blue or purple, the hue only really visible if enough light falls onto it. A Night Elf’s eyes would appear near black, grey or blue-grey. While it is very obvious that Night Elves have favoritism for silver and use it at any given opportunity, they do not seem to easily agree on preferred colors. “Any color the stars, any color the evening horizon”, as it reads in old folklore, they playfully underline their fashion with a few vibrant highlights on otherwise darker fabric. Average life span: 390 to 430 years Average height: m 184cm/6.0ft ; f 176cm/5.8ft Characteristics At times, Night Elves enjoy focus and attention on them, yet they still show high tolerance for other races. If their guests are polite they are welcome. Night Elves are probably some of the best species to have conversations with, as they know plenty of interesting topics to bring in, but without being overburdening or being too bubbly. Most Night Elves do not follow any specific gods but rather believe in karma, the balance of luck or other mystical circumstances and powers. They are quite sensitive to criticism about their beliefs. Generally, it happens quickly that one is emotionally troubled, but they never remain gloomy for too long. Mixed examples of traits people assign to Night Elves are: Affectionate, charismatic, conceited, curious, eager, easygoing, faithful, hospitable, humorous, imaginative, impartial, mysterious, negligent, sensitive, sincere, superstitious, tolerant, whimsical Attributes Benefits: * darkness + * starlight + * moonlight ++ * night time +++ ' '''Weaknesses:' * daylight - * new moon - - * noon/zenit - - - Magic Even though Night Elves are passionate readers, the majority of their Elven Magic is based on newer studies and their own spell-development. Most magic of the modern centuries is fruiting in the curiosity of the Night Elven folks. The most practiced magic amongst Night Elves is the arcane magic, highly based on astral magic and astrology, strongly connected to cosmos and chaos magic. This often branches into lunar magic. Their preference for mystery has many Night Elves delve into aura magic, mysticism, and mystical healing, as well as fortune casting. Simple white and black work as mild catalysts, but most success has been reported at the usage of silver as color and material. Category:Species Category:Lexica Category:Erling Feuergeist Category:Elven